1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap visor containing display means and more particularly, to an improved cap visor which includes a lower visor and a foldable upper visor being connected to each other in the area where the cap visor is attached to the cap, the foldable upper visor being foldable along a weakened area which enables the foldable upper visor to be separated from the lower visor to an open position. A plurality of legs which extend onto from the weakened area, a locking member, and a biased spring positioned where the cap visor meets the cap, whereby when the foldable upper visor is opened up with respect to the lower visor, the display means such as a pop-up display is visible and when the foldable upper visor is closed onto the lower visor, the display means is hidden.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of cap visors having display means located between two foldable portions are well known in the art. However, such cap visors suffer from a number of difficulties such as, for example, two foldable portions do not hold in its open position and do not only form a composite visor but form a double layers visor as shown in the U.S. Pat. Des. 284,328, U.S. Pat. Des. 258,323, U.S. Pat. No. 911,126, U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,471, U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,847, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,109.